Gore Magala Ecology
In-Game Information A curious monster that, when threatened, scatters pollen-like scales that heighten its own senses while causing detrimental effects to any other creatures that inhale them. As elusive as they are mysterious. Taxonomy Order: Elder Dragon - Suborder: Revolving Dragon - Family: Magala - Species: Gore Magala Gore Magala has a mixture of traits from several different wyvern types (such as the typically quadrupedal gait and arm-like wings of a Quadrupedal Wyvern and the flight proficiency of a Flying Wyvern), while its ability to spread the Frenzy Virus at will is unlike anything the Guild has ever seen before. In light of the discovery that it is the juvenile form of the Elder Dragon, Shagaru Magara, some scholars have proposed that it be classified as an Elder Dragon as well, but until a consensus is reached it has been given the placeholder classification of ???. Habitat Range The Gore Magala's known habitats are the Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Heaven's Mount, Forbidden Grounds, and Unknown Great Forest. Ecological Niche Gore Magala, despite being the juvenile form of Shagaru Magara, is a predator high in the food chain. Common prey includes Gargwa, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Aptonoth and any other herbivores or smaller predators though Gore Magalas rarely feed on prey. Despite their deadly strength and weaponry, these beasts must compete with other large predators. Such predators include Najarala, Rathalos, Nerscylla, Tigrex, Seltas Queen, Brachydios, Seregios, predatory Elder Dragons, and Rathian. Despite this competition, Gore Magalas don't show any scars or injuries on their bodies and this is due to most predators tending to avoid these monsters at all costs. Those who encounter Gore Magala such as Tigrex are killed on sight by Gore Magala, showing how high it is in the food chain. Biological Adaptations Gore Magala has an unusually high metabolism but rarely feeds on much prey. Due to this metabolism, its hairs on its wings are constantly left behind and flying in the air. These hairs are used to understand their environment and leave behind a trail that Gore Magala uses to see both predators and prey by heat. Once it smells something in the area, it will begin to spread around its hairs around the area in order to find the target and these hairs will attach onto the target, allowing the Gore Magala to see them with heat. As Gore Magala's senses increase and become better from these hairs, its color under its wings will slowly change and get brighter. When its sense are at their highest peak, two antennae will appear from its head and it will release a large amounts of hairs into the air. The hairs in the sky will darken the sky as if an eclipse was in the area and it will begin to walk on all six. This is its Frenzy State. When it enters this state, it will begin to use its wing claws to allow it to walk and attack better using them. These claws can leave deep gouges in prey that will never heal. Gore Magala's most infamous feature is the Frenzy Virus. This virus is spread from Gore Magala's scales and hairs while its breath has similar properties to them. When in its Frenzy State, Gore Magala is able to make explosions in the area by combining the hairs in the atmosphere around it with a spark from its mouth. The Frenzy Virus causes some abnormalities in the nervous system, increased physical strength, and a decrease in the body's resistance. This virus makes all monsters extremely violent and eventually kills most of them. Some may overcome the effects of the Frenzy Virus and actually develop a relationship with it, becoming physically stronger from the virus while also spreading the virus like Gore Magala in order to get rid of competition from their own species. These rare individuals are known as Apex Monsters. In some cases, the Frenzy Virus can even affect Gore Magala itself. Rare special individuals who have failed to molt properly have been found to have no control over the virus, unlike Shagaru Magara. This causes their normal habits to change and also causes them to be extremely violent compared to normal individuals and their adult form. These rare special individuals are called Chaos Gore Magala. Behavior Gore Magalas are highly aggressive, elusive monsters. These monsters show great amounts of aggression and have shown great amounts of intelligence. Some have even been shown to play dead before slipping away when given an opportunity too. Despite competing with other powerful predators, Gore Magalas have rarely been seen with any wounds or scars on their body. Though these monsters are aggressive, they are more aggressive when its time for them to return to the Heaven's Mount and go to the Forbidden Grounds. The reason for this is for the Gore Magala to molt into a legendary Elder Dragon that once nearly wiped out every living thing in the mountains. Interestingly, Gore Magala have been known to attack seafaring ships during their voyages across the Great Ocean. Category:Monster Ecology